Mora: X-mas Was Yesterday
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: Chronos: Linger/Delay: The cold numbs it out.


**Author's Note: Rather than make a christmas story in the middle of winter, I decided to make it in July.**

* * *

Snow covered the trees and the grass, but warmth surrounded him. Both the hoodie and his fur provided enough protection against the wind, which was rather weak, but colder than one would expect it to be. With nothing else to protect him, his fingers began to grow numb from their exposure to the cold. He brought his paws close to his mouth and blew hot air on them, his breath becoming visible as it left him.

He jumped onto the handrails of their new house to better admire the scenery and its beauty, feeling the snow's soft texture on his feet. It wasn't common for Hollywood to get snow during winter, so it was most certainly a sight to behold. He jumped down onto the yard where the grass would've been; he walked around feeling his feet sink slightly into the snow with every step he took. It felt cold, wet, and soft at the same time. He looked down at his forepaw and found some snow on them from when he'd landed. Curiously, he brought it forth to his lips and tasted it; it tasted like cold water with the texture of ice cream, but it dissolved in his mouth shortly afterwards.

As he was standing there he felt a snowball hit him in the head. He looked around, but all he could see was the fluffy white snow that surrounded him. He heard laughter coming from above, so he looked at the branches of the tree beside him and found his brother standing on one of them.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Simon said as he began to climb up the tree.

"No! Simon! I didn't throw it, it just fell!" Alvin smiled, trying to convince Simon it was a simple misunderstanding.

Seeing as he wasn't backing down, Alvin jumped down from the tree as did Simon. The snow made soft crunchy sounds as they chased each other in the yard.

Alvin came to a stop and pleaded, "Wait! Let's talk about this, okay?" he insisted.

Simon used this opportunity to grab a handful of snow and began to mold it into a snowball.

"You don't wanna do something you'll regret later." Alvin asserted, slowly backing away.

Without warning, Simon threw it. Alvin evaded it and began to run again, hearing Simon's footsteps following closely behind him. He ran until he was out of breath and lost sight of Simon. He hid behind some bushes and waited.

After having caught his breath, Alvin reached down to grab some snow and just as he got back up he felt a snowball hit him square in the face. Blinded by the snow, he tried to remove it from his face, but felt Simon tackle him to floor instead.

"Stop! Stop-" Alvin laughed as he struggled to get away. "I give up! I give up! You got me!"

Simon stopped as Alvin calmed down. He placed his hand on Alvin's face, wiping the snow off his nose. As their faces grew closer together Alvin licked Simon on the nose. Startled, Simon backed away, giving Alvin enough room to stand up.

"You gotta keep your nose wet, Simon. You don't wanna get sick, do you?" He asked.

"I don't think that's how it works, Alvin."

Alvin didn't say anything, he simply walked off into the side of their house.

"Where are you going?"

"Come, I want to show you something."

As he approached his location the image became clearer until he realized it was a snowman. It was about their size, so it must've taken a while to make. The nose was made of carrot and the eyes were made from buttons; it was wearing a scarf and a hat, all the classic ingredients for a snowman, but something seemed rather odd about this one.

"So, what do you think?"

"I'd never seen breasts on a snowman before."

Alvin slowly nudged him as to get another response from him.

"But it looks good." Simon said, scratching the back of his head while working a smile, telling Alvin what he wanted to hear.

Alvin sighed, laid down in the snow.

Simon did the same. They laid still for a moment and then began to make snow angels.

"I wish this christmas would last forever." Alvin said. His eyes were simple and relaxed, reminiscent of the sunlit world, who's light was blocked by the clouds. His smile revealing worlds beyond his mysterious eyes.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Dave called out from a window he'd opened seconds ago.

"Y'know I'm surprised you haven't opened up your presents yet." Simon noted.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked, turning towards him.

"Uh, Alvin? Today is christmas."

"Yeah, but doesn't _Santa_ come at midnight?"

"Well, yeah, but he comes on the midnight of christmas eve."

"But that means. . ." he glanced over at the christmas tree and underneath it lay gifts of different shapes and sizes wrapped in different colors. He gasped with excitement, letting it out a cry of anticipation "Presents!" he said, charging towards their house. Simon simply shook his head and followed.

"Wait!" he called out.

Alvin looked back at Simon to see a smile on his face.

"What is it, Simon?"

"I thought maybe we should exchange gifts first this year."

They walked inside together. The trees were all lit up, livening the atmosphere; it smelled of recently made cookies and hot chocolate.

"Alright, I'll go first since I suggested it." Simon went up on their piano and took something he'd hid behind a picture. "I know I shouldn't have done this, but I know you've been wanting these for a really long time , so-"

Simon handed him a small present wrapped with some fancy paper. Alvin bursted with curiosity as to what it could be. The package was small, so it had to be something really valuable. He started wondering what he'd been wanting this past few weeks. Could it be a giftcard with which he could get anything he wanted? Or perhaps a pre-order for the latest game of his favorite videogame series? Unable to contain his excitement he began to unwrap his gift and found a pack on not four, but two AA batteries.

"Gee Simon, you really shouldn't have."

"You're welcome." Simon said sincerely, not detecting any sarcasm. "What did you get for me?"

Alvin didn't have anything for him, so he did the second second best thing he could think of. He made Simon's excitement linger like his did, making him wait and then he gave him a kiss.

Simon's gift lasted seconds and Alvin's lasted hours, but it wasn't the gift that mattered, it was the gesture.

* * *

www**.**youtube**.**com_/_playlist?list=PL2GtycVGTa7RbueFL2DIy7VqtVCUqlRvt


End file.
